


Day 027

by Josh_the_Bard



Series: A Year in Kirkwall [27]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:40:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22438105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josh_the_Bard/pseuds/Josh_the_Bard
Series: A Year in Kirkwall [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589257
Kudos: 1





	Day 027

“I know,” Hawke said to Aveline and Varric as they walked into the dining room. Varric hoped Hawke’s chef was making her blackberry pies today. They were too fancy for the hanged man and Varric only got to eat them at Hawke’s house. “I’m sorry I fell apart yesterday. I put you all at risk, I could have gotten you killed.”

“I look at it another way,” Varric said, climbing into his high chair. “You provided the perfect distraction. Everyone was staring at you that I barely had to sneak to get around behind that magister and his goons.”

“That’s a much nicer way of saying it,” Hawke said, almost managing convincing chuckle. Varric took that to be a promising sign. 

“I’ve seen this many times before,” Aveline said. “Years of fighting, of losing people. The stress adds up until even the strongest warrior can’t bear it. Sometimes the solution is as simple as taking the time you need to rest.” 

“You’ve seen it this bad before?” Hawke asked.

“In the lead up to Ostigar, with men and women fighting darkspawn every day? I’ve seen much worse.”

“And they made it back to normal after that?”

“Well…” Aveline looked everywhere but at Hawke. “I’m sure they would have, if they hadn’t all died when Loghain betrayed the King.”

“Nice one,” Varric muttered.

“It’s hard,” Avilene continued, “when we build up this image of ourselves as a protector and a hero only to fail where it matters most. I understand that better than anyone. But we are not defined by our failures, we are defined by the things that we think are important enough to fight for in the first place.”

“When he started talking about his dead father,” Hawke said, “it felt like I was back there. The most powerful mage in Kirkwall but lacking the power to save his own mother..”

“Listen Hawke,” Varric said. “Let me tell you a story. This story begins with white lilies.”

“Varric,” Aveline snapped. “What are you doing?”

“Just listen,” he said. “Our brave hero was on the hunt for a murder and he knew time was short. He and his friends tracked the monster to a foundry in Lowtown and do you know what they found inside?”

“A madman,” Hawke whispered, “and dismembered parts from far too many bodies.”

“Yes but there was more,” Varric said. “In his madness, and against all reason, Quentin, the butcher of lowtown, has succeeded. He had created life, but he had also captured Leandra’s soul inside.”

“I don’t like your story Varric,” Hawke mumbled.

“I know, but this is the important part. Our hero battled Quentin, not in a fury of pain and loss, not for revenge, but to save his mother’s soul. Quentin the Mad summoned demons and called on spirits to possess some corpses. He called up abomination all to defend him from our brave hero and his handsome dwarf sidekick.”

“Wait,” Aveline interjected. Where did the abominations come front if there were no other mages to possess?”

“That’s not important,” Varric muttered. “The important part is that our hero defeated everything Quentin threw at him and in the end managed to free his mother’s soul. After the fighting, our hero got to hold her one last time before she died. ‘I knew you’d come for me,’ she said.’”

“I tried to find you,” Hawke whispered. He looked through Varric to something imagined behind him.

“Shh,” Varric said, laying a hand on his friend’s, “Don’t fret darling. That man would have kept me trapped in here but now… I’m free. I get to see Bethany and Carver again. And your father.”

“I should have watched over you more closely,” Hawke said. Silent tears running down his cheeks and disappearing into his beard. “I should have...”

“My little boy had become so strong,” Varric replied. “I love you. You’ve always made me so proud.” Varric released Hawke’s hand and sat back in his chair. “And then here eyes closed and she went peacefully to the Maker’s side. Reunited with her family.”

“That’s a nice story,” Hawke said.

“The best part about it is that it can be true,” Varric said.

“Can it?” Hawke asked. Varric nodded. “Can… can you tell it to me again tomorrow?”

“Of course Hawke.”


End file.
